1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip which is assembled onto a flange of an automobile body with an adhesive, and also relates to a method for assembling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A related weather strip has been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,220. In the weather strip disclosed therein, as represented by FIG. 13 of the attached drawings, a trim portion 21 has a pair of attachment pieces 22 provided with adhesive double sided tape 23. During assembly, the attachment pieces 22 are bent downwardly and inwardly towards one another as indicated by the arrows in FIG. 13, and an adhesive surface 230 of the adhesive double sided tape 23 adheres to an adhesion surface 240 of a flange 24. Flange 24 is fixed to the automobile body and serves to support the trim portion 21. A hollow sealing portion 26 is provided on the outer surface of trim portion 21 and is positioned so as to be partially compressed by another body (such as a door or the like) and provide a seal between the flange and such body.
In this weather strip, however, the lower surface 25 of the trim portion 21 between the attachment pieces 22 is flat, and, as a result, the trim portion 21 cannot be accurately positioned in the widthwise direction (left to right in FIG. 13), relative to the flange 24. Therefore, during assembly, the trim portion 21 may be improperly aligned with respect to flange 24, and sealing portion 26 may thus be unable to accomplish its proper sealing function.
Another type of a weather strip has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,750. In this weather strip, as shown in FIG. 14, a trim portion 31 having a substantially oval-shaped section is integrally provided with a slit 32, forming a pair of legs 33. A flange 34 is inserted into the slit 32, and a tip end of each leg 33 is engaged with a respective partially cut and bent piece 35 extending from flange 34. The trim portion 31 is thus assembled onto the automobile body.
In this weather strip, however, since the flange 34 must be provided with the aforementioned partially cut and bent pieces 35 in order to prevent disengagement of the trim portion 31 therefrom, the cost of manufacturing this flange is relatively high.